It Isn't Over
by PinkSugar83
Summary: AU/AH: Bella/Jacob. They grew up as friends, fell in love as teenagers, got pregnant and then got married. Constant fighting led to their divorce, but a camping trip just might re-unite the love that is still there. Rated M for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

This is my first attempt at writing. This is a concept all my own. I'm only using the names and the places the beautiful and super talented Stephenie Meyer created :)

Pretty please leave a Review even if it's anonymous…  
:: If you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all ::

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

I didn't recognize the young girl staring back at me in the photograph. She was genuinely happy and care free. She didn't have dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and she was completely in love with the guy standing behind her with his signature smile, and strong arms wrapped around her waist. That was another time, another place…

"Mom its Dad," Junior stuffed the cordless house phone in my hand before running out of the living room.

I looked down at the phone and back at the photograph in my hand. Sighing I put the old photograph, face down, just as I found it, back into the drawer of Charlie's small corner desk.

"Yeah?" I answered into the receiver.

"Hey Bells, I'm tied up at work. Can you bring Junior here?" Jacob asked sounding distracted, the sound of metal clanking together serving as background music.

"Yeah fine, are you going to take him to the game then?" I asked looking for the car keys. The car keys that I was originally looking for when I came across the old photograph.

"Game? What game?" He asked just as the background music came to a halt.

"Jacob," I sighed upset that he forgot. "It's the final game of the season."

"Shit, I forgot… umm… at what time does the game start?" The clanking noise started up again.

"At four, Jake he's going to be so disappointed if you don't show_"

"I'll be there, on time, I promise."

I rolled my eyes, he promised to love me 'til death do us part too, and he didn't. Then again he married me out of obligation. Because I got pregnant with Junior, our marriage was doomed from the beginning. We didn't have money to buy a place so we lived together in Charlie's place. We argued day in and day out for four and a half years… we argued about anything and everything. From the grease residue he would leave, in the kitchen sink, when he washed his hands, after work, to money issues. With him working for John Downling as a mechanic, he wasn't making much, and me working as a cashier at Newton's Olympic Outfitters… let's just say that money was hard to come by.

When he told me he thought it was best for us to be separated for a while, I was broken hearted. Within a week he moved out and within a month I filed for divorce. The hardest decision I ever had to make. Jacob wasn't the best husband, but he is a wonderful father to Junior. The one thing we agreed on was for our son to not be jaded in the least throughout the whole process.

"Okay so I'll see you at the game then." I pressed the END button on the phone, not giving him a chance to say anything and cradled the phone to my chest. Seeing that old photograph of the two of us together, so happy in love, just re-broke my heart all over again. I wonder why my dad kept it tucked away in the drawer after all this time.

"Hey mom, what did dad say?" Junior asked with his baseball glove in hand.

"He said that he'll see us at the game." I attempted to smile at him, but felt the all too familiar sting of tears trying to make their great escape.

"Awesome, can we go out for ice cream afterwards? Win or lose?"

I walked past him, trying my best to make it to the bathroom before he caught site of the tears.

"Mom?"

"Yeah sure honey, just give me a sec. okay?" I sniffed and closed the bathroom door, on the face of my son. The face that's an exact replica of his father… tan skin, deep set dark brown eyes, the same black glossy thick hair, the long eyelashes, he even has that dimple on his chin… Just like Jacob.

I miss him, everyday, even though we always fought… I never slept alone. Now I crave his body to keep me warm. I even use his bar of soap, because I miss the way he smelled. I'm so pathetic. There was a time I even bought the cologne he wears to spray down my pillow, it was a poor substitute, but it did help with the coping. The divorce was finalized two weeks ago, and I cried a whole lot then too. I just wish I could go back in time… no, no I don't. I love Junior. He's the best thing that has happened to me in all of this. He's my very own little Blessing.

_**. . .**_

"Grandpa Charlie and Billy are here already Ma' look!" Junior exclaimed practically bouncing as he half jogged, half walked towards the baseball field.

I just nodded as I looked around for Jacob. I didn't see his truck in the parking lot, but maybe he parked on the other side of the park? No, he would be sitting with Billy and Charlie, if he were here, that son of a sea biscuit.

"Hey kiddo, you ready to kick some serious butt?" Billy asked an over excited Junior.

Junior nodded and was about to say something when… "Hey Black! We got to get you warmed up before the game buddy, come on." Emmet McCarty, the coach of the little league called out to Junior over the chain linked fence, as I took my seat on the bleachers next to Charlie.

"You alright?" Charlie asked after a few seconds of me fidgeting in my seat.

"Fine," I lied as I checked my wristwatch. Two minutes before four o' clock. _Come on Jacob, please show up. Please._ I mentally prayed closing my eyes.

"Don't worry Bella, he'll be here. He knows how important this is for the little one." Billy said leaning forward, looking at me with all the confidence and trust that he held in his son.

The referee blew the whistle… The game was about to start and Junior was first up to bat. My left leg wouldn't stop bouncing up and down as I nervously looked behind me, towards the parking lot. _Where are you Jacob?_

I looked over at Junior, who seemed to be doing the same. He was looking for his dad when the coach stepped up to him to give him some kind of pep talk. I was already going through any possible lie I could come up with to tell Junior, why his dad couldn't make it to the most important game of his six year old life.

_Smack! _"Foul Ball!" The usher yelled out as the ball rolled along in the orange dirt.

"That's okay Junior, you'll get the next one buddy!" Charlie yelled out, while Billy and the crowd clapped along.

_Smack!_ My little guy hit that ball hard. The ball went flying past the kid that was standing in the outfield.

"Run Junior!" Jacob yelled standing right next to me, cheering Junior on.

I whipped my head around so fast when I heard Jacob's voice. I didn't even see him coming…

"You're late," I murmured when he sat down next to me.

Jacob got back up to cheer along with the crowd when Junior made the first point for the team.

"Dad! Did you see that?" Junior excitedly said from the other side of the chain linked fence.

"Yeah squirt I did. Keep it up 'kay?"

"'kay," Junior snuggled his baseball cap closer to his head as he leisurely walked back to the dugout with the rest of his team mates.

I could feel Jacob's eyes on me. We weren't married for very long, but we were in a relationship long enough for me to know how my body reacts with just a look. My heart speeds up, my knees become gelatin and I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks, which means he can see me blushing. _Shit!_

"I'm sorry that I'm late, but what matters is that I'm here." Jacob said to me in a low subdued tone.

The game was long, but completely worth the two hour torture of having to sit next to my ex-husband the entire time, because Junior's team won the final game of the season, which equals a happy seven year old, for the rest of the summer.

"Dad, dad, dad, look I get a trophy!" Junior ran and jumped into Jacob's waiting arms.

They hugged and laughed as Jacob spun them around.

"You're getting heavy Junior, what's your mom feeding you?" Jacob asked as he put him down and rustled his shaggy hair.

"Nasty vegetables," Junior made his funny, 'that's nasty' face, which included a wrinkled up nose, scrunched up eyes, and a little bit of his tongue sticking out.

Charlie, Billy, Jacob, and I laughed along with him.

"Jacob, Charlie and I are heading up to the Makah Rez. for some fishing, you two coming along?" Billy asked.

Jacob looked over at Junior, and shook his head, "Nah, I have to work tomorrow and I was planning on taking him up to Port Angeles to celebrate."

Junior almost dropped his trophy when he heard Jacob, "Really?"

Jacob laughed, "Yeah, really. You deserve it."

"Awesome, mom are you coming?" Junior asked tugging at my hand.

I bit my lower lip, before I squatted down to be at eye level with my son, "I think it's better if you go alone with your dad. So you guys can spend some quality time together just you and him."

His lower lip jutted out in a pout, "I really, really, really want you to come mommy."

My shoulders slouched, and I looked up at Jacob who just shrugged his shoulders, I gave him the 'you're not helping' look. "Okay, I'll go, being that you really, really_"

"YAY!" He shouted as he practically knocked me down when he threw himself at me.

_**. . .**_

I handed Jacob, Junior's weekend duffle bag. "I uh, packed him some cold medicine his nose was a bit runny this morning, just make sure you give him a table spoon of it before bed."

Jacob nodded, as his hands grazed mine when he took the Transformer inspired duffle bag.

I stuffed my hand into the front pocket of my jeans trying to hide the goose bumps Jacob just gave me from a simple graze.

"Hey mom aren't you coming?" Junior asked from sitting shotgun in his father's red truck.

"Where to honey?" I asked walking up to him as Jacob jumped in behind the steering wheel.

"Remember you said that we could have ice cream after the game." He gave me the sad puppy face, I can never say, 'no' to.

"Alright I'll meet you there." I said, stepping back.

"Just ride with us, I'll bring you back here afterwards." Jacob called out.

I was about to say, 'no, that's okay,' but Junior's face lit up and he was already moving over in the truck's bench seat to make room for me.

The ride to the ice cream shop wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be. We filled the silence with idle chit-chat about work, and funny Junior moments. It was actually pleasant. The longest conversation Jacob and I ever had without it breaking into an argument.

Once inside, I didn't know which ice cream flavor I wanted, when Jacob ordered me a triple fudge sundae.

"What are you trying to do to me?" I shook my head as we sat down in the corner booth to eat our ice cream like a family. I thought this is how we should be… together. Then I remembered when he walked out, and I quickly did away with that thought.

Jacob chuckled, as he dug into his banana split.

"What?" I asked amused and curious as to what he was laughing about.

"This is where we first kissed, remember?" He asked looking up at me.

"Eww… gross. Dad." Junior commented.

I blushed and looked away. I remember all right. We were sitting in the same booth, the only difference was that Jacob wasn't sitting across from me, he was sitting right next to me and we were only sixteen at the time. Well I was sixteen he was fifteen and completely skinny, and all gangly. Totally the opposite of what he was now. All toned, and muscled up… I was there that summer he started bulking up. It was that summer that we lost our virginity's to one another. Two years later I got pregnant and just like that. The magic was gone.

"Here's fifty cents go play pinball." Jacob said shooing Junior out of the booth.

"Awesome, thanks dad," Junior replied taking off.

Jacob cleared his throat, "I uh, wanted to ask you something?"

I finished off the ice cream and put it to the side, "What's up?"

"Leah and my sisters are planning this camping trip, it's for two weeks. It will be right before Junior starts school. I know I only get him on the weekends, but it will be good for him to spend some time with the family and be with his cousins_"

"He can go." I interrupted.

"You sure?" He asked surprised that he didn't have to keep on trying to sell me the trip.

"Yeah, you're his father and I know you'll keep him safe and I know how much he loves to hang out with his cousins." I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back into the booth.

"It's not that. I just know how much you miss him when he's with me on the weekends. To be without him for two weeks_"

"I'm sure I can manage." I interrupted him again.

"Anyway, I was hoping you can come along?" He looked at me with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Me? Oh, no. You know that nature and I don't go well together. And it's summer time_"

"So?"

"So? How about it being mosquito season? I go out there and they'll post an 'All You Can Eat' sign on my back."

Jacob laughed, and I couldn't help but join in.

"They have this neat little thing called Bug Spray, I don't know if you've heard of it?" Jacob said between his laughter.

"Ha-ha, very funny… I don't think_"

"How about you think about it? You have a whole week to decide before we head out."

I bit on my lower lip and fiddled with the spoon in the empty cup. Who was I kidding? I know I'm going to psych myself in and out of going before I finalize my decision and end up going anyway_**. . .**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:  
**Hi all so thank you so much for the nice reviews and for all you people who added this story to their favorite story list. Funny story when I was writing this story with a pen and paper I hadn't decided what age I wanted Junior to be and I messed up in the last chapter giving him two different ages. LoL… So Junior is officially six years old, not seven. Just wanted to clear that up.  
As always most characters and places belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them. Hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

**:: Jacob's Point Of View ::**

I measured every breath he took, mine keeping perfect pace with his as he slept on my lap. I continued to run my fingers through his shaggy black hair while I watched him sleep. The same way I did every night when we brought him home from the hospital…

_(Flashback)  
"What are you going to name him?" The nurse asked Bella and me as we looked down at our baby boy. _

"_Jacob," She whispered out. "I want to name him Jacob Ephraim Black Jr." She looked up at me, and smiled before she bit down on her full lower lip, "What do you think?" _

"_I think it's perfect." I kissed her on her lips, resting my forehead against hers…_

I hadn't seen that smile, the one that reaches her eyes. She hadn't smiled at me like that in a long time. Not even earlier today, sure we laughed and had a good time, but she held back, she kept her distance, and her laugh wasn't that throaty laugh I fell in love with.

I miss Bella every day, and I miss her even more at night. After we would argue and go to bed mad at each other, I would wait for her to fall asleep, just so I can move closer to her, feel her body, the only body that could keep me warm. I loved to watch the corners of her lips twitch up in a smirk as she slept, making me forget why I was even mad at her to begin with.

Bella and I didn't have our marriage down to a perfect science. My mother died in a car accident when I was a kid. Besides the photos my dad had around the house I don't really remember her. I grew up just with my dad and my two older sisters. I didn't know, actually I still don't know what a married couple is supposed to be like. I didn't grow up with an example of it. Neither did Bella. Her parents divorced when she was just a kid. She didn't have the married couple role to look up to either. I guess we were both screwed from the beginning.

We were both naïve to think that love was all we needed to get by. I was working my tail off day in and day out while she was pregnant. Shit, I'm still working my ass off… When I would get home after a long day, she would just nag, bitch and complain about her day. I would sit there and listen until she started in on me, not putting my part into helping around the house and yada-yada.

I swear she blames me for being the reason why she didn't go away to college like the rest of her high school friends. She hates it here in Forks. I saw it in her face every summer she came out here to be with Charlie, that's how our relationship started. I've known Bella since I was three. I fell in love with her when I seven. I married her the day I turned eighteen. I divorced her when I was twenty-two. Funny thing is I never stopped loving her. Bella is the only woman for me. I want her back. I never meant for us to get divorced. I just needed some breathing room. I thought I was doing us both of favor when I left. The arguing was every day. I would come home just to argue. I'm no professional with this marriage thing, but I'm pretty damn sure an everyday argument wasn't a good sign.

So I thought giving us some space was good. It hurt like hell to do it and seeing her cry, broke my heart. I almost took it back. I should have taken it back. Because she busted out with the divorce papers completely out of left field. I didn't see it coming. I was so angry that I stupidly signed the papers. I should have fought for her, for our family, for us.

_**. . .**_

"Dad that was mom on the phone, she said she's bringing us lunch." Junior announced as he hopped towards my toolbox that stood a good two feet taller than him.

"'kay," I replied, thinking about the last time Bella ever brought lunch for me… Never, she never did. Junior must have heard her wrong, she was coming to bring him lunch, and I however, will have to eat some of my dad's leftover spaghetti from two nights ago. _Yum can't wait._

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do in Port Angeles tomorrow?" He asked as he wiped down one of my wrenches.

"I don't know, watch a movie, go to your favorite restaurant," I answered him back distracted, as I looked for the black rubber hose that was leaking some power steering fluid."Hey squirt, grab the flashlight and come here for a sec."

A huge smile broke out on his face as he ran towards the shelf that housed the flashlight.

"Like this?" He asked pointing the light right where I needed it.

"Perfect," I smiled at his grease smeared cheek.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Forget it,"

I rested my elbows on the car I was working on, and leaned out to look at my mini-me. "What is it Junior?"

He shrugged one of his little shoulders, "I was going to tell you yesterday, but I forgot about it, 'cause of the game."

I looked over my shoulder at the clock hanging on the wall, knowing Bella she would be here any second and I had to close up the shop anyway. "All right, let's get washed up for when your mom gets here."

"Talk to me Junior, what were you going to tell me yesterday?" I asked him as I scrubbed the grease out of his tiny nails with the same nail brush I used.

He pouted, his lower lip jutting out. I know that sad face very well. It's the same sad face Bella wears when she's sad. "Mom cried yesterday, before we left for the game," Junior confessed in a low voice.

I rinsed the orange scented mechanic's soap off of his hands, "Maybe she had a bad day?"

"Maybe…" He agreed.

I wonder why Bella was crying. It couldn't be because of me? Of us? Unless it was her time of the month and she was just an emotional wreck. Yeah, that's probably what it is.

I was closing the last garage door out of three, which belonged to the shop, when I heard the familiar rumble of the Volkswagen Rabbit I re-built as a teen. It was meant to be for me, but it was more practical for Bella who was constantly lugging Junior around to his doctor appointments and what-not, so we traded cars.

"Mom!" Junior sang out as he ran towards the car to meet up with her.

"Hey honey, I miss you so much." Keeping my back to her, I pretended to be busy. I closed my eyes and pathetically imagined she was saying those words to me.

"Hey Jacob, do you plan on standing there? Or are you going to join us?" Bella asked as she walked towards the picnic table that was set up for Downling's employees to take our lunch breaks, during regular shop hours.

It was a nice sunny day out, making Bella's gorgeous hair shine brown and red. Her hair wasn't as long as it was when we were younger but it was just past her shoulders. I swear she looked great. She didn't look a day older than eighteen.

When she popped open the large plastic container my stomach rumbled, approving the lasagna that was there waiting for me to devour it. We ate in silence for a while. The silence grew to be a bit awkward, after a while I kept stealing glances at Bella, just as she would look away, as to not get caught staring. Junior looked at the both of us, probably thinking of something to say to break the silence.

"Junior, can you start taking this to the car, please?" Bella asked as she got up and handed him a couple of the empty plastics she brought the garlic bread and salad in.

When Junior turned the corner and was out of hearing range, she cleared her throat, "So umm, I can't go to the camping trip."

"Why not?" I asked disappointed.

"Are you done with that?" She pointed at my almost empty plate of lasagna, I nodded as I got up, "I have to work," she said as she picked up my plate.

"I'll talk to that prick of a boss of yours and demand that he give you some time off. I mean you've been working for him for how long? And after all these years he can't give you two fucking weeks?"

"Shh! Lower your voice, he made me supervisor Jacob. I can't just take off for two weeks after getting a promotion." She hashed out in a whisper. She was standing so close to me I could smell her sweet mango shampoo. My pants suddenly started feeling tight right up against my zipper. Whoa! That was new. How did I go from being pissed that she wasn't coming to being a horny sixteen year old all over again?

I cleared my throat and took a step back, "Family is more important than your job."

She nodded, "You would say that, I need this. Okay? Like you said I've been working for Mr. Newton for a long time and I finally got the promotion I deserve. With the raise I'll be getting, I'll finally be able to start saving for a place."

I sighed, "So that's it, you're not even going to bother asking him are you?"

She ran her fingers through her hair and pushed it to the side, exposing her porcelain neck. I wanted to put my lips on that neck and kiss my way to her spot that made her toes curl… _Stop it Jacob! Focus!_

"It's for the best, trust me. I would have been miserable there anyway and you know it." She shrugged and handed Junior the woven picnic basket she brought the food in.

"Bells," I whispered when Junior was gone, "I miss you."

She whipped around so fast; if I had chosen that precise moment to blink, I would have missed it and wondered how the hell I was staring at her back.

"No you don't," She said in a shaky voice, which means she was trying real hard not to cry.

"I do, baby, I miss you and I want us…"

"Shut-up!" She yelled and turned around to face me again this time with angry tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. "You… you left me! Remember? You walked out on us. You don't get to tell me that!" She wiped her tears away angrily.

"Bells_"

"No! I don't want to hear it. I'm out of here." She stormed past me and I hung my head.

"Fuck!" I yelled before I slammed down my fist on the picnic table.

_**. . .**_

I took a deep breath and continued making my way down the shore of First Beach as the sky lit up in orange flames signaling the sun was about to set. I bent down and picked up a flat stone. I flipped it a few times in my hand before I flicked it out into the calm ocean. It bounced on the water three times before it sunk.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Junior said standing next to me.

I was so lost in my thoughts about Bella I completely forgot I had Junior with me. He grabbed a rock and threw it out but it didn't dance along the water like mine had. I chuckled, "Here squirt , you gotta look for one that's nice and smooth like this one. It's perfect because it's flat down here, see?" I squatted down in the sand to be at his level.

He studied the stone and was about to chuck it into the ocean as a pitcher would throw a baseball to his opponent.

"Hold it squirt, not like that. You have to throw it like this," I went through the notions with him. "You see the difference you have to flick your wrist. Go ahead and try it."

He smiled and did just as I showed him, his bounced only once before it sunk, but he was just happy that he did it. We continued to look for smooth, flat, stones to chuck into the ocean.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you and mom together like Aunty Leah and Uncle Sam?" He asked all serious, as he chucked the last stone he had.

I looked out at the horizon. The sun was already disappearing into the ocean. "Junior, your mom and I are better off as friends."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because when we were married, we didn't get along. As friends we get along better." I sat down on the sand and patted the space next to me, for Junior to sit next to me.

"I heard mom scream at you today," He mumbled as he snuggled himself to my side.

"I'm sorry you heard that squirt. I just said something that got her mad."

"What did you say?" He asked looking up.

"You ask too many questions," I rustled up his head full of hair.

He squirmed away laughing, "Dad!"

"Okay, I'll stop," I put up my hands in surrender.

"Dad, will you and mom get back together?" He asked after a minute of getting his breathing in check.

"That's it!" I got up from the sand.

"What's it?" He asked following me up the beach.

"You, my dear little one, have reached your capacity of questions for today."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"No. More. Questions." I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out my truck's keys.

"Dad," He called out but I continued my way towards the parking lot. "Dad!"

"Junior, come on get into the truck before the wolves come out to eat you." I told him opening the passenger side door.

He raised his eyebrows, and crossed his arms, "Grandpa Billy said that the wolves protect La Push."

I snorted, "Yeah, okay if you want to believe Grandpa's fairy tale stories then go ahead. Your mom and I are going to miss you though."

I shut the door and walked around the front end to hop in behind the steering wheel. I turned on the engine and flipped on the headlights. Junior was being as stubborn as his mother. He wasn't moving from a mere few inches away from the trucks door. I reached over and rolled down the window of the passenger side. "This is your last chance to get in."

He shook his head.

"Junior, get in nicely before I get mad." I hated playing this role of 'you better do as I say or you've earned yourself a whippin,' it's not me and I've never spanked Junior before. Then again there is a first time for everything. I just don't want it to be for this.

Junior angrily got in and slammed the door shut.

"Hey don't you ever slam the door that hard again!"

"You do it, when you're mad!"

"A. Don't you EVER! Talk back to me. B. I'm an adult. You don't do the things that I do." I took deep breaths to calm myself down.

Junior crossed his arms across his little chest mumbling to himself about wanting to be an adult already.

He didn't even wait for me to put the truck in park. He unbuckled his seat belt and ran inside the house. I let out a deep breath and just sat there. I've made my ex-wife angry today and now my son. Yippy. I banged my forehead on the steering wheel. A few times before I heard a tap on the window I looked out to see Billy looking at me with pity.

_Great a pity party! The cherry on top of my already perfect day._

I climbed out of the truck. "I know, I'm a bad father and if I continue like this I'm going to lose Junior the way I lost Bella."

Billy chuckled, "I think you're a wonderful father. Better than I was to you."

"Yeah, well Junior just might disagree with you there." I headed inside and saw Junior sitting on the couch watching Sponge Bob Square Pants. He looked over at me, huffed, and turned his attention back to the TV.

"What happened to you today?" Billy asked in a whisper as he clapped his hand on my shoulder and led me towards the kitchen.

I shrugged, "I told Bella I missed her and it all went downhill from there."

"She called five minutes ago," Billy smiled.

"She what?" I asked not sure I heard him right.

"She must miss you too, because she called here looking for you." He repeated still wearing a grin on his face.

"You sure she didn't ask for Junior?" I asked.

He nodded, "I know the difference between Jacob and Junior. She clearly asked for you." He picked up the corded phone that hung on the kitchen wall and handed it to me. "Call her back. I'll get Junior in the bath."

I looked at the phone, not sure what to say? I took a deep breath and dialed her house number. It rang once, twice_

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Hh_" I cleared my throat, "Hey, Billy told me you called?"

"Yeah, I did umm… I just wanted to remind you to give Junior his medicine."

I rolled my eyes, "Bells_"

"I have to go Jacob."

"Wait, are you still coming to Port Angeles with us tomorrow?" I asked crossing my fingers, closing my eyes, hoping she will say yes.

"No, I can't I have to work." She said it so coldly it hurt.

"Well I'm not telling Ju_"

"Like hell you're not! When you couldn't make it to four of his games I was always the bearer of bad news. Now it's your turn." She hung up the phone.

I slammed the phone down and suddenly felt the need to drink something that will burn my anger right out my chest.

"Mom isn't coming tomorrow is she?" Junior said from behind me.

I shook my head, and sat down on the kitchen table's wooden chair. "Squirt, I'm sorry I yelled at you."

He shrugged as he came over to sit on my lap wearing his Transformer pj's. He fit perfectly on my lap the same way he fit perfectly in the crook of my arm when he was just a baby.

"I'm sorry too Dad," He rested his head on my chest and just like that I wasn't angry anymore.

"Your mom has to work, but she really, really, really, wanted to come. She says that she's sorry." I murmured into my son's hair that was still damp is some areas.

He nodded and closed his eyes.

"I love you squirt."

He yawned, "I love you too Dad."

I tucked him into bed, after watching a full hour worth of Sponge Bob Square Pants and kissed his forehead, "Sweet dreams, don't let the bed bugs bite."

He smirked up at me, "Dad, can I ask you one question?"

I leaned my shoulder against the doorjamb of the room and crossed my arms in front of my chest, "Shoot."

"Do you love mom?"

I uncrossed my arms, crossed the small room, and sat down on the bed next to him, "I love your mother very much. She gave me you." I tapped the tip of his nose with my forefinger.

He wrinkled up his little nose and smiled, "Mom said the same thing about you, when I asked her." He beamed.

"All right squirt get some sleep." I rustled his hair as I got up and crossed the room again.

I had my hand on the light switch when Junior said, "Dad don't you see? You and mom love each other. That means if you buy her pretty flowers and tell her that you love her. You guys can be together again and I can have a baby sister."

I couldn't help but laugh, "You want a baby sister?"

He nodded still wearing a smile.

"I have two older sisters, trust me they're annoying. You have it good being the only child if you have a sister then you would have to share everything with her. "

"Then I want a baby brother." He insisted.

"The same rules apply squirt doesn't matter if it's a girl or a boy." I honestly couldn't believe I was having this conversation with my son.

"No dad, if I have to share all my stuff then it would be better if you and mom give me a baby brother instead." He sat up in his bed, his face all lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Squirt it's not that simple." I shook my head.

Junior's smile slowly disappeared, "But you love each other." He mumbled.

"Sometimes love isn't enough... Nite." I turned off the light and closed the door mid-way just how he like it.

"Nite dad, night Grandpa Billy!" he yelled out.

"Nite kiddo!" Billy yelled back from his bedroom.

I sat on the couch and stared at the wall, across the way. The wall that Billy had decorated with pictures of me as a newborn in my mother's arms. Of Rachel and Rebecca, playing patty-cake, of me and Bella covered up in mud as young kids... I have to somehow convince Bella to come with us on this camping trip. It's the only shot I have at getting her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:  
**Hey thanks so much for the advice and the kind Reviews. I hope to clear some stuff up and answer some of your questions in this chapter.  
As always Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I'm just using some of the character's name and places from the Twilight series. Thanks again for reading and leaving Reviews. They make my day :)

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Okay we have twenty sleeping bags… and still not working. Work couldn't keep my thoughts away from Jacob. He told me he missed me. Really? I mean after all this time, now? He chooses now to tell me he misses me and that he's sorry.

The last time he told me that, was when the divorce papers made it to his front door. It took him a year and six months to sign the damn divorce papers. Something that he could have done sooner to speed things up, but no, not Jacob, he always had to do things the hard way. God knows I love the man, that's why I've been crying almost every night, after I received the papers stating we were officially divorced.

It's stupid because we've been separated for two years. I should be used to the idea that it was over, but there was this annoying little voice in the back of my mind that kept telling me he loved me and wanted to come back.

If he missed me like he said he did, he wouldn't have signed the divorce papers at all, he would have been the persistent Jacob I fell in love with, well maybe that's why he drew out the divorce longer than necessary, but in the end he caved. Just like he caved under pressure and walked out on me. Some man I chose to fall in love with...

The stock room screamed at me from the corner of my eye, I've walked in and out of that room countless times and today Jacob was all I saw whenever my eyes wondered to that particular location in the store.

_**(Flashback to a younger Bella & Jacob: before Junior even existed)  
**__"Jake? What are you doing here?" I whispered to him, as I looked around for any witnesses. _

"_I miss you and I wanted to see you." He stated matter-of-factly._

_I rolled my eyes at him, "I have to close the store. Wait for me outside." _

_I began to shove his broad shoulders, but he wouldn't budge. When I stepped back to look at him, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. _

"_I know that look Jacob Black," it was the look of desire, of need, of passion. And although I would never confess it to him, that look always turned me on._

"_What look?" He smirked stepping closer. _

_I stepped back, and swatted away at his reaching hands, as I giggled, "Jake, not now."_

"_Yes, now I want to take off all your clothes, starting with that cute little top you're wearing." His hands went straight to the hem of my Henley style shirt his fingers leaving a trail of fire on the skin just below my belly button. _

_I swallowed hard. Then I remembered the stock room in the back of the store. If any one were to drive by they wouldn't get a peep show. Jacob slid his hand up my back, wanting all of my attention. He wrapped his hand around my neck, and pulled me closer against his hard body. The tip of his nose skimmed mine before his lips crashed down on mine for a long, deep kiss. He feels so good. The way he taste is so familiar, so caring but wild at the same time. His tongue fought mine for control of the kiss, quickly turning it ablaze. _

_I pulled away from him the both us breathing heavy, a smile on his lips, I made a run for the stock room and Jacob was right behind me. When I finally managed to unlock the stock room door, Jacob already had my jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. His hand was making its way into my panties. Incapable of moving, I moaned and leaned against the door jamb for support as his other hand slid beneath my shirt to unhook the front clasp of my bra to tease my breast. His teeth scraped my neck as he pressed the heel of his hand against my mound and slid two of his fingers deep inside of me. My breath froze in my lungs. My short nails bit into the wood as I came apart in his arms. _

"Bella, Hey Bella…" Mike Newton, my boss and memory interrupter, shook me back to the present. "Where were you just now?"

"I've been here, what are you talking about?" I went back to the task at hand, which at the moment was inventory.

Mike chuckled, "You've been here physically, but you were staring off into space, daydreaming. Am I working you too hard?"

I opened my mouth about to say, 'no,' when…

"Mom! Look what I won at the arcade! Hi Mike!" Junior ran down the tents aisle I was standing in, with a camera in his hand.

"Hey Little Jake, Bella why don't you head out, I'll take care of the rest." Mike said grabbing the clipboard, from my hands.

"You sure? I mean I can still do it, I'll just have Jacob leave him with Charlie."

Mike shook his head, "Go, I'll see you tomorrow. You have a nice camera there Little Jake."

Junior beamed, "Thanks."

I wrapped my hand around Junior's and led him outside while he chatted away about his exciting weekend with Jacob. When I went around the corner of the store, heading towards my car, Jacob was leaning against his truck, with one leg up on the running board, and both hands stuffed into his pockets. Just like the way he did when we younger.

"Hey Bells," He said.

"Hey," I blushed and looked away. I couldn't help it. Not even five minutes ago I was mentally re-calling one of many hot and passionate moments we had shared.

"Junior, get your bag and put it in mom's car." Jacob said shrugging away from the truck and stepping closer to me.

Junior let go of my hand and ran towards the back of the truck to do as his father said. I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear before I began to fiddle with my car keys. I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Bells, we need to talk." He whispered in his husky voice. My knees wanted to give out under my weight.

"I… I… umm… maybe some other time," I turned around.

He grabbed my forearm, not roughly, but just enough to force me to look at him. "Then when?"

I sighed and pulled my arm away from his warm hands. "What did you want to talk about?"

"About giving me a younger brother, right dad?" Junior piped in.

"Junior, get in the car." Jacob sternly said to him.

I stood there shocked to silence.

"Bella, I swear that wasn't…"

I shook my head, "I can't do this."

"You can't do what? I haven't asked you to do anything, but talk to me." Jacob said getting in my face.

"I don't want to talk to you," I gritted out in frustration.

"Why not?"

Because it hurts, seeing you hurts, seeing you in our son hurts. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and slowly let out the air. "Say what you have to say and be done with it Jacob."

"No," He crossed his arms and stood back.

I shrugged and walked around him, to get into my car.

"Bella," He called out when I had my hand on the door handle.

I turned around to face him.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night. We'll talk then." He turned on his heel, not giving me the chance to turn down the invitation. I'll just call him and tell him, 'No.'

"Mom, guess what?" Junior excitedly asked from the back seat.

"What honey?" I asked as I fought to get the steering wheel un-stuck so I can turn the keys in the ignition.

"I asked Dad the same question I asked you and he said the same thing you said." I looked over my shoulder to see him smiling back at me. "You know what that means?"

I shook my head, and smiled to myself when I won the battle and got the car to turn on. "What did you ask him?"

"Mom…" He whined frustrated that I had no idea what he was talking about? "Remember I asked you if you loved Dad?"

Yeah, I remember all right I almost couldn't answer him without balling in front of him. "Yeah, I remember."

"Okay well Dad said that he loves you, and you said that you love him. So…"

"So, you need to mind your business and stay out of adult situations."

"But, Ma I want us to be a family like Aunty Leah and Uncle Sam," he sniffed.

I peeked over at him from the rearview mirror. He wasn't the bright and chipper kid; Jacob had dropped off at the store, "Baby your Dad and I are better off as friends."

He sighed, "Dad told me that too."

I stopped at a red light and turned to face him, he had tear staining his cheeks, "Aww… honey don't cry. You want me to take you to have some ice cream?"

He dried his tears with the back of his long sleeved shirt, "Before dinner?"

I smiled at him, "Just this once."

He nodded a slightly bit happier.

The ice cream was the trick, that and the fact that one of his friends from school was there.

"Mrs. Black right?" The mother of the kid that was playing with Junior asked sitting next to me on the counter of the ice cream shop.

"Ms. Swan, we… um… we divorced." I hadn't heard Black attached to my name in a while. I was surprised it still sent butterflies fluttering away in my stomach.

The lady gasped, "I am so sorry to hear that. You guys are so young. If I may ask how old are you?"

I politely smiled at her, "It's okay, I'm twenty-five."

"Wow, I can't believe it. Well I'm a single mother too, so whenever you and Jake want to come over, we can have a play date ya know?" She smiled at me. But I know that smile, I saw it all the time, it was the pity smile.

"Sounds good, I'm sorry what did you say your name was again?" I smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Tanya… Tanya Denali." She stuck out her hand.

I shook it getting up from the counter's bar stool, "Bella."

She got up also, "It was nice meeting you."

I nodded, "Likewise."

I drove a hyper Junior back home. As soon as I parked the car he flew up the porch steps and ran inside to greet Charlie, I'm sure to tell him all about his fun filled weekend. As soon as I made it inside with his Transformer duffle bag all I could hear is Junior chatting Charlie's ear off and Charlie laughing at the funny things he said. After I un-packed Junior's bag I noticed his cold medicine was un-touched. Upset I picked up the phone and dialed Jacob's house number.

"Hello?" Jacob answered after about five rings, with laughter in his tone.

"Thank you so much for giving our son his cold medicine." I closed the door of the room for privacy.

He sighed, "Bells he didn't need it. He's fine."

"Whatever look, I'm not going to this dinner thing tomorrow with you. I… I have plans." I lied.

"What kind of plans?" He practically growled out.

"What's it to you? Just know that I can't because I have plans period. I have to get Junior ready for bed so… bye."

"Bella hold up… Hello?" Jacob sounded desperate now.

"Yeah?" I smiled, feeling evil for doing this to him.

"Why did you call me yesterday?"

That wasn't what I was expecting, "What are you talking about?"

He chuckled, "You called me last night and you asked Billy for me. He told you I wasn't there and you wanted to talk to me. I called you back and all you tell me is that Junior needs his cold medicine. You could have told Billy that. So why did you really call me in the first place?"

Damn him, damn him straight to hell. I called him out of a moment of weakness just to apologize for over reacting that day, when he told me he had missed me. I wanted to tell him that I missed him too. That I miss him every time I look at our son, that's a spitting image of him. But I couldn't tell him that, he can't know how weak I am for him.

"And still no answer." I could imagine the smile he was wearing on the other side of the phone.

"I didn't tell Billy because Junior is our child not his."

He laughed, "Come on Bells that was weak."

I mentally slapped myself, because he was right it was weak. "Whatever, I have to go."

I hung up the phone and lay down on my bed. I don't know how long I was staring up at the ceiling for when I heard a knocking sound at the door. I sat up and wiped away the few tears that somehow escaped without my knowledge. "Come in."

"Hey," Jacob strolled in closing the door behind him.

I pushed myself up from the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"You're busy tomorrow night right? So how about we talk right now?" He sat down on the edge of the bed.

I followed suit to sit next to him, I glanced at the digital clock sitting on my bed side table the green numbers screamed it was ten o'clock. "Shit! Junior."

"Charlie put him to bed." Jacob patted on the spot next to him on the bed.

I sat a little further away from him but that gave us space to be turned to look at each other.

"We never did marriage counseling." Jacob said looking down at the patterns of the cream colored comforter.

"So?"

"So it could have saved us all this trouble." He looked up at me and my heart leaped in my chest.

"Jacob, you left…"

"I know, I know, but Bella understand me for a sec. I come home from work and you're yelling at me to take off my shoes, to take out the trash, bitching and complaining about how anything I did wasn't good enough. I took it and took it until I just couldn't take it anymore. You're my wife not a..."

"I was your wife." I whispered out.

"Baby, you'll always be my wife. I don't need a paper to tell me that." He scooted closer to me on the bed.

"Jacob…"

"I want us to get back together. I want us to get some of that counseling shit done. We'll take it slow you know, do it right."

"I can't, do that." I wiped away the tears that came falling down.

"Why?" He reached up and cradled my cheek. I couldn't help but sigh and lean into his touch.

"What if you leave me again?" I blubbered out.

Before I knew what was happening, he kissed me. It was a soft sweet kiss that made my heart beat faster and my toes curl. He took my breath away. All of him was so familiar. I felt complete, until he pulled away.

"I'll never make that stupid mistake twice. Baby, I swear." He gravely said as his eyes began to swim in moisture.

I melted. I couldn't help it. He always had that affect on me. I reached up and stopped the tear that rolled down his cheek. "Okay."

His face split into a huge smile that lit up the room. He leaned in for another kiss but I held out my arms stopping him, "We're going slow right?"

He slumped his shoulders and nodded in defeat.

"We're not telling anyone about this." I told him regaining my posture.

"Why not? Charlie and Billy will be stoked."

"Because what if it doesn't…"

"It will." He interrupted me.

"How can you be so sure?" I crossed my arms.

"Because we love each other."

"Jake that didn't help us any the last time," I rolled my eyes and got up from the bed.

He snorted, "I don't want to argue about this. You don't want to tell anyone, fine. But you have to come camping with me and the fam. Charlie is coming too."

"Are you black mailing me?" I asked opening the door to the room.

He stepped up behind me and closed the door again. His hands rested on my hips as he turned me around and walked me back until my back was pressed up against the door. He lifted my chin with his fingertips and lowered his mouth to mine. I sighed and buried my fingers in his hair as our tongues danced over one another. He pulled away when we both needed air to breathe.

"God, I miss you." He smiled.

I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. I ran my fingers up and down his back loving the feel of his muscles twitch under my touch. "I'll talk to Mike about taking my two weeks."

His arms encircled me and I nuzzled myself closer to him. "Should I bring condoms?"

I laughed and slapped his chest as I stepped away, "No."

He pouted, and was about to say something, but I spoke up before he could.

"We're going slow remember? Who is this counselor we're supposed to go see?" I asked him getting away from him before my body betrayed me.

He scratched his head, "I don't know I was hoping you would know one?"

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair, "Here we go again Jacob, why is it up to me to find a counselor and make an appointment?"

"Chill out babe, I'm on it. I refuse to fuck this up." He smiled that smile I could never stay mad at. "But you do need to cancel those plans you made for tomorrow night."

I smiled at him, "Sure, no prob."

"There was never any plans were there?" He asked stepping closer to me again.

"I had plans to wash my hair," I shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:  
**Thanks for all the love and super sweet Reviews. Keep them coming and I'll keep up-dating as soon as possible. I'm working on another story I hope to have posted within a few days so keep a look out for that. As always the lovely Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm merely a fan, borrowing the characters. I hope you enjoy this lemony filled chapter ;)

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

**:: Jacob's Point of View ::  
**_(Flashback)_**  
**_We stared at each other without any hesitancy. The need, the desire, the fire, overtook us both and we went at it like crazed lovers who didn't have much time. Her jeans were down on the dirt floor and my hand between her legs, feeling her wet, swollen pussy. It felt so good between my fingers. I jerked her panties off and placed them in the back pocket of my jeans. She gave a little gasp and looked into my eyes. I stared back, getting lost in its chocolate depths. She grinned and I pushed one finger deep inside her until she moaned. Bella grabbed the front of my jeans and began to stroke my dick; she started rubbing it, fondling it. And just like that my dick jumped to life, becoming even harder than I was already. I wanted her so bad I was shaking. I helped her unzip my fly, with my free hand, covering her trembling ones. In a blink of an eye, she was down on her knees, giving me head, damn… I could stay like this all day long with her wet lips kissing my shaft and sucking on the tip. I stared down at her. She stared up at me with my dick in her mouth. She got back to work on it, sucking it so hard I was about to come in a second flat. I pulled her up. She grabbed onto my face with her hands and I suddenly had her back pressed up against a Spruce Tree, her legs hugging my hips, my dick inside her. I pounded against her as hard as I could. She moaned for more. I gave her more, each stroke bringing us closer to the end. She moaned my name and arched away from the tree. I pushed one hand inside her shirt and squeezed her breast, pinching at her nipple. Her moans were getting louder and louder and I knew she was coming. A flood of good feeling wrapped around me as I realized I was giving her this, this orgasm, this time in space that only we would have. I loved knowing she would never forget this, that when she thought about it she'll definitely blush. I began to hammer inside her, feeling it come, marching right up to the edge and jumping off, leaving me to go with the flow. I shuddered when I came inside her. I could feel her pussy tighten over my dick and squeeze. I stared at her flushed cheeks, her swollen lips that I was about to attack again. Thrusting my tongue into her mouth, she held on to me and sucked on it, moaning as I kissed her…._

"Hey! Hurry up in there! We're running late!" Billy yelled from the other side of the locked bathroom door.

I shook my head before I rinsed down the tiled walls of the shower. Ever since Bella and I have been "talking" the sexual escapades we endured as teens were constantly re-playing in my mind. I was getting a little bit tired of the constant masturbation. Hopefully in this camping trip I can remind Bella about what a fox she is when she's under or on top of me.

"Dad! Come on!" Junior hollered out from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming!" _Literally._ I thought to myself with a devious smile.

I closed my eyes and thought about Bella. I want her so bad right now. I want to feel all of her, every glorious inch of her porcelain skin. I want to be close enough that I could feel the blood rushing through her veins. I want to be inside her again. Letting her know how much I loved, missed, and wanted her. I need to prove it to her. And I have two weeks to do just that.

Like a good boy, I found a marriage counselor for us and we saw Dr. Jasper Whitlock every day this past week. We made some serious improvements. The Doc said that as long as we openly communicated our feelings towards one another we should be okay. He also agreed about us taking things slow and I just wanted Bella back. Even if I have to masturbate in the shower for the next year, she's worth it.

There's just one little problem… when we kiss, I can feel her wanting more. But she's a tough cookie. She'll back away, look around, to make sure nobody saw, and say "good night." I wonder if she was pleasing herself everyday… Nope, must get dressed, can't let my thoughts go there. I stepped out of the bathroom and hauled ass to my bedroom to get dressed.

Once dressed, I looked around at the un-made bed, the dirty socks that littered the wooden floor, and shrugged. I'll clean it up eventually. I walked out of my bedroom that was also Junior's room when he stayed for the weekends, and was about to head out but I saw Bella sitting on the couch.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Something wrong?"

She stood and walked over towards me. I took a moment to study the sway of her hips. Her body is so tight, toned, and one hundred percent woman. Her curves drove me crazy. Her body always felt so good underneath mine.

She kind of dropped one shoulder, as she crossed the small living room space, cocked her head to the side. She kind of smiled through her brown eyes, kind of laughed, too.

"What?" I asked amused.

"The way you look at me…" She stopped in front of me. She took my hand and placed it over her heart. "My heart beats so fast. After all this time you still have all this power over me."

My heart was beating just as fast as hers was. I was beginning to shake again. "Bella," was all I could think of to say.

She lightly shook her head, stood on her tip toes, and lifted her head towards mine. Our lips grazed, softly then she softly sucked my bottom lip into her mouth. I was a goner after that. She ground herself against me, twining her leg around mine. I walked us back to my bedroom and began to undress her…

"Hello? Mom? Dad?" Junior called for us in a sing-song voice.

Panting heavily we untangled ourselves from each other. She quickly stood up and began to button up the black and red flannel shirt she wore. I blew out a frustrated breath and got to my feet, zipping up my pants. Junior walked into the room right when Bella grabbed a flashlight from on top of the dresser.

"Found it!" She coolly lied.

"Can we go?" Junior gestured towards the front door.

"I need to find the bug spray for the tents. Give us five minutes." I turned Junior around and lightly spanked his behind. With a "Hey!" he ran out the door. I shut it and locked it, turning my attention back to Bella.

"Five minutes?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"I've done it in less than five minutes. Remember…" I was about to remind her about that time in the Stock Room of the Newton Store, but she placed a slim finger on my lips hushing me.

"I remember every single time, but we can't do it like this. When we do, do it, I want it to last longer than five minutes or less." She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and looked up at me with sparkly eyes.

"Cock blocked by my own offspring." I mumbled.

She laughed, tossed the flashlight on top of the bed, and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you too Isabella Black." I leaned in and kissed her hauling her hot body impossibly closer to mine.

A loud BEEP disturbed our little moment. We were walking out when she stopped and turned to face me, "Condoms?" She whispered out.

I laughed, "Already packed babe."

She rolled her eyes at me, "So you were planning on getting laid?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Not really, I was hoping we would, so I packed it just in case."

We were walking side by side towards the rented Mini Van, before I opened the door for her she whispered in my ear, "I hope you brought a lot."

I gulped as I watched her get in. This was going to be the best two weeks of my life!

"Finally!Come on we're wasting day light." Junior annoyingly exclaimed.

"Cool it squirt your beginning to sound like your Grandpa Billy." I chuckled getting behind the steering wheel.

"Dad?" Junior asked once we hit the highway.

"No, we're not there yet." I took a wild guess he was going to ask me that. I saw it on TV all the time. This was going to be his first road trip so…

He laughed, "No dad, why do we need bug spray if we're staying in cabins?"

"I brought a tent anyway because you guys are going to sleep outside." I was joking, but I told him as serious as I could.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed.

Charlie and Billy chuckled.

"You actually want to sleep outside in a tent?" Bella asked him while soothing his hair back out of his eyes.

He nodded, "Yeah I can't wait. Jeremy and Alex said the last time they went camping they got to see a black bear go through their food while they were in the tent. This is going to be awesome!"

Awesome, became Junior's favorite word. The first time he said "Dad you're awesome!" I thought _wow_, to myself. My son thinks I'm _awesome_. Then he started using it for every little thing. "That movie was awesome;" "Mom's spaghetti was awesome;" "That game was awesome." Everything was awesome to the little guy. So I didn't feel too special afterwards.

Forty minutes into the drive…

"Jacob, can we stop somewhere I have to go to the bathroom." Bella asked in a low whisper. The road put everyone else to sleep.

"Babe, why didn't you go before we left the house?" I whispered back as I got off the highway to head towards the nearest convenience store.

"Because I was a bit pre-occupied helping you look for the bug spray," She smirked in my direction when I parked the van in front of the convenience store.

I got out of the van and walked around to meet up with her. She looked back at the van.

"They'll be fine, come on." I tugged on her hand and led her inside. "I'll wait for you right here." I said reluctantly letting go of her hand. She shook her head and pressed her entire length against me.

"Come with me," She whispered in my ear before grazing her teeth on my ear lobe.

"Here?" I asked in disbelief as she took me into the Family bathroom.

She began to undress herself. "I thought you wanted our first time to be more special than a Family bathroom," I teased as I started to undress myself too.

"I want you so bad. I can't wait two seconds." I roped my arms around her waist and pulled her back to me.

"Bella, you feel so good." I hoarsely whispered in her ear. She smiled as my hands ran up her torso to her breasts. My mouth met her neck, kissing, nibbling, and tormenting her. Her hands hit the sink as I unhooked the front clasp of her black lacey bra.

"I can't believe we're doing this," She said turning her head to the side to look at me.

"Me either, but I'm glad we are." I slid her black lacey panties down her thighs and kissed my way up from her lower back. I was already on edge, for sure I would be coming the second I entered her… "Shit! Condom."

Bella bit her lower lip, "Fuck it, Jacob just… Please. I need you." Her breath was choppy, but she sure as hell didn't need to tell me twice. She widened her stance, looked over her shoulder as I slowly slid inside of her. Her muscles clenched, pulling me deeper. She lost patience and pressed back against me, wanting more. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She gripped the side of the sink with both hands out, anchoring herself.

"Relax, baby," I pulled her up to me, her back to my front. "Perfect. God you're sexy." My hand slid down to massage her as I slowly pulled out and thrust back into her, driving her mad. "Open your eyes baby, watch me love you."

Her eyes fluttered open, and she was mesmerized by our reflection in the mirror on the wall, above the sink. "Oh," was all she said. I surrounded her, my dark hand on her white breast, the other between her legs. The way she watched me and moved, took my breath away. "I love you Bella."

I watched her watch me. The emotion of it all clogged her throat I could tell, she managed to nod. My thrusts became more intense, along with my breath, and my love. I didn't think I could love her anymore than I already did. Her head rolled back against my shoulder. "Jacob… oh God." She didn't bother fighting it. She came with a ragged cry, and I joined her, drawing out her orgasm and shattering any doubts that she might have had about my love for her.

Getting dressed I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Once she had her shirt buttoned up she was standing in front of the mirror again, this time finger combing her hair. "I love you too." She said turning around to face me. Looking as normal as she did when we walked in. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, but I loved that look on her.

The left corner of my mouth lifted up in a silly grin. "Marry me, Bells."

_Silence…_

I can't believe I just proposed to Bella again, after having great make-up sex in a public bathroom. The silence just stretched on and on. "I guess I know the answer." I murmured as I walked out. Bella stood there still stunned to silence leaning against the sink. What was I supposed to do? The only thing worse than proposing marriage in a public bathroom, after having amazing sex, was the silence that followed said proposal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:  
**Hey all! Thanks so much for the Reviews (Please keep them coming). I also wanted to thank the readers that added this story to their Favorite List and Story Alert. And also to those who added me as their favorite author.  
The super talented and lovely Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight including some of the characters, I'm borrowing :)

*Please Leave Review…

** I have posted my other story: _Waking Up In Sin City._ (Just sayin'… not like you have to check it out or anything. LoL.)

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

The drive up to the campsite was uncomfortably quiet. Marriage? Could he be serious? We had amazing, mind-blowing sex in a public bathroom, and he proposed marriage? Damn, I should have expected this. It is just like Jacob to jump into the deep end of things without looking where he was going or even thinking about the consequences.

I sat on one of the logs, with my legs outstretched in front of me, ankles crossed. Across the small bonfire Jacob was on the dirt ground leaning back against his sister Rachel's legs. He hadn't looked at me since he dropped the 'M' bomb. We hadn't muttered a single word to each other. He ate quietly, which wasn't like him at all. Jacob does nothing quietly.

He couldn't be happy that I caved, that I accepted to work things out between the two of us again. No, that wasn't enough for him. He had to ruin everything by proposing in the worst way. I have to deal with this soon, before the damage becomes permanent. But what can I say to make it right? I don't know if I want to re-marry Jacob. I love him, he's the father of our son, and I know I'll never be happy with anyone else. I know he's it for me. Marriage didn't turn out so good the first time around. I'm scared to even be "talking" to him again.

Jacob got up from the ground, grabbed his, Rachel's and Junior's empty paper plates, to chuck into the trash bin. My eyes didn't miss a single movement he made. When he turned back around to come back to the bon fire where we were all sitting and catching up he looked at me with vacant eyes and quickly looked away. I swallowed hard and heaved myself up to talk to him. It was going to be now or never. A cold breeze went right through me making me snuggle myself into my gray sweater.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him once we were face to face. "You caught me off guard with…"

"Let's just forget I asked," He said coldly, stepping to the side, so he can go back to sitting with his family.

"Jacob, I'm not going to forget something like that, and neither are you." I tried to grab his hand, as he walked away, but he quickly jerked his hand away from mine.

He let out a long breath, threw his arms up and ran his hands through his hair.

_Great, now what?_ I asked myself.

"Okay, I get why you freaked out. You think things to death, but Bella I want you, I don't want to keep waking up without you, next to me. I want you, even when you're yelling at me to take out the trash, I want you, even when you're mad at me, I want you, even when you're wearing those raggedy, baggy rags you call 'clothes'…"

I shook my head, "I can't help but wonder why you even bother with…"

He grimaced, "I bother because I love you. Being without you sucks so bad, I hurt. I don't want to continue living this way, even when you're being difficult, like right now."

I have no idea what to do, or what to say? Why can't we stay the way we are? Why do we have to get married… again? He let out a loud sigh, "What? Bella?"

I looked up at him and shrugged. "I don't know what to say?"

He moved forward, closing any space between us, "Just say what's on your mind. I can tell you have a lot going on in there."

I stepped away from him, "Can we please put this marriage discussion on hold?"

He nodded, "Sure, sure."

"It's not a 'no,'" I wanted to kiss the frown off his luscious lips away so bad.

"It's not a 'yes,' either," he mumbled before turning and walking away.

. . .

The tents were all set up for the boys. Rachel and Paul have two twin boys, both of which are eight years old, Jeremy and Alex. Junior looked up to them. He hung on their every word, and admired them like his favorite super heroes. A lot like a younger Seth Clearwater did with Jacob.

Rebecca, Jacob's other older sister, was there with her famous Hawaiian surfer husband Terry and they're three year old daughter Makala. Who I wanted to adopt and make my own, she was so adorable with her dark candy curls and dimpled chubby cheeks.

Seth, Jacob's cousin and one of my best friends, was mending a broken heart. He walked in on his long time girlfriend cheating on him with another, much older guy. The way things were looking between Jacob and me… needless to say, misery does love company.

Leah Uley, Seth's older sister, is happily married to high school boyfriend Sam Uley, and that made three happy, and completely in love couples on this trip. They had one boy, Logan, who was six years old like Junior, but being that Jacob lived on the rez with Billy. Junior saw and played with Logan every weekend. They were close like brothers and were stoked to be sharing one tent that happened to be next to the older boys.

"Aunty Bella, can Junior go swimming with us?" Logan asked me all doe eyed.

"Fine by me, but you need to ask your Uncle Jacob too," I ruffled his shaggy dark hair before turning my attention back to the clothesline I was trying to knot around a tree.

This clothesline thing was kicking my butt, I grabbed Charlie's cooler and hopped on it so I could tie a better knot. Of course being the clumsy person that I am. I lost my balance and was about to hit the dirt ground, but strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up to prevent that from happening.

"You okay?" Jacob asked looking me over.

I blushed, and nodded.

"You can ask for help you know," He let me go and finished tying the knot that almost killed me.

"Thanks," I said to him once he was done.

"No prob." He bent down and picked up the cooler to take it back to Charlie.

I watched him walk away, and wanted to go after him and kiss him, but I couldn't do that, not in front of his family and not when he's hurting.

"Hey kiddo, the cabins are all set," Charlie pressed the key into my hand and gestured towards the cabins that were nestled behind the tents.

"Okay, thanks dad." I bit my lower lip thinking about what the sleeping arrangements were going to be?

The cabin was small, but seemed sound enough. It even had a nice little porch. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. It seemed even smaller on the inside, but it had ceiling fans and a gas fireplace, and a dainty dinette set. There was a small set of stairs that led to a platform where the bed was against the back wall. A cheery, red braided rug covered the hardwood floor underneath it. And Jacob's stuff was scattered here and there.

_What the?_

"The other cabins are taken. I'll sleep on the floor."

I whirled around at the sound of Jacob's husky voice.

He moved around me and started grabbing his things.

"Jake its okay leave it, and you don't have to sleep on the floor. The bed is big enough for two. I'm sure we can manage to be mature adults about this."

He dropped his duffle bag, "You sure? Because I honestly don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Yes, I'm sure and you don't make me…"

"Mom! Logan pushed me in the lake!" A dripping wet Junior whined.

"No I didn't!" Logan contradicted coming up behind Junior.

"Yes, you did!" Junior yelled.

"No I didn't! It was stupid Alex!" Logan yelled back.

"I saw you!" Junior threw his arms in the air, the way Jacob did when he was angry.

"How you saw me? When you went flying into the lake!"

"Shut-up!" Junior pushed Logan's shoulders

"You!" Logan pushed Junior back.

"Knock it off!" Jacob yelled separating the two of them. "Come on let's go to your mom and dad Lo, Junior stay here."

"But…" Junior was about to complain but thought better of it when Jacob gave him the stern look.

. . .

I was helping Rachel wrap the potatoes up in aluminum foil, and we chatted about our kids and I envied the fact that Paul made enough money in real estate, to keep her home while he worked. That would never be the case with me and Jacob.

"How are you two anyway?" Rachel asked and she wrapped up a potato.

I shrugged one of my shoulders, "We're not arguing all the time anymore."

A part of me wanted to open up to Rachel and tell her what was _really _going on, but she would completely be in her brother's side.

"That's good, you know he's crazy about you right?" She lightly bumped my shoulder with hers, with a smile on her well defined lips.

I smiled back at her. I couldn't help it. It must be the curse of the Black's smile, something my son inherited. "What are you talking about?"

"He hasn't taken his eyes off of you since we started wrapping these babies." She wiggled her eyebrows at me. "I see a Re-Love Connection in your future Bella."

I rolled my eyes at her, "No, way."

"Oh, come on Bella you're only fooling yourself. You and Jake have been together since childhood. As if you would give yourself to anyone else? The both of you need to stop being stubborn, put the damn pride to the side, forgive one another and just be." She rubbed my shoulders as they became suddenly tensed. "I love you Bella, you'll always be my sister in law, and I just want to see the two of you happy… preferably together." She giggled and kissed my cheek.

At dinner time we all ate: corn on the cob, barbeque chicken, baked potatoes and sat together around a bigger bonfire. The men must have added more wood to it since earlier. The sun was taking a dip behind the lake's horizon. The view was awe inspiring. The sudden eruption of laughter caught my attention it was Billy and Charlie talking about the "Remember when…" of their youth. I scanned the crowd and saw Junior playing with his _Nintendo DS_ thing that my Mom, Renee and my Stepfather Phil, bought him for his birthday this year. I expected to see Jacob playing poker with his brother in-laws and Seth, but he wasn't with them. The other boys were playing with their hand held games too. I saw Leah, Rachel, and Rebecca still cleaning up the mess from dinner and still no Jacob. I made my way towards the girls to help with the cleaning and twenty minutes into it, I spotted Jacob sitting on the ground near the lake, just looking out past the tree covered mountains. He looked so beautiful and sad. That was my fault, I was the reason why he was sad.

"Go talk to him," Rachel nudged me forward in a small voice.

With an audible gulp I trudged my way towards him.

"Hey," I whispered out before taking a seat next to him.

"Hey," He echoed right before sending a flat stone skipping on the lake before it sunk down the calm dark water.

"Jake…"

"I'm sorry Bella," He whispered hanging his head.

"For what?" I was about to reach out and rub his back, but I stopped myself.

"I shouldn't have asked you to marry me like that. You deserve better. You deserve a man that can buy you a fancy sparkling diamond ring, not a hand-me-down cubic zirconia, a nice house, a working car… That's why I left I think. Deep, down inside, I never felt like I was ever good enough for you. Even if it killed me to see you with another man, if that man could give you all the things I could only dream of…" He shrugged. "I'd be happy knowing you were happy."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The entire time I was with him I always felt that I was the one who was undeserving of his love. "I'm only going to be happy with one man. And that man is you. I love the ring you gave me. Especially the fact that Billy worked so hard to buy it for your mom, the ring means something sacred, something no diamond no matter the size can ever touch. We could work on buying us a house, and I love the Rabbit, there are a whole lot of memories in that car."

I smiled at him, and a smile played along the corners of his mouth, but he was still sad and looking out at the lake. I leaned my head on his shoulder…

"People can see," he murmured in a low voice.

"So?" I nuzzled myself closer to his stiff body, until he let out a breath and I felt his arm come around my shoulders, his body relaxing.

"I love you," He mumbled into my hair before placing a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"I love you," I repeated, kissing the dimple on his chin.

I closed my eyes and solely concentrated on the feel of Jacob's arms around me, of the protective, tender way he always held me. Nothing mattered right now, but him. To prove it to him, I kissed his lips, making our tongues dance. I inhaled the low, rough male sound he made, the one that was so sexy in its desire that I deepened the kiss even more just to hear it again. Jacob didn't disappoint.

We needed this. I held him close. My lips clinging to his while my hands smoothed its way down his chest, tugging his shirt from the waistband of his jeans…

"Baby," Jacob panted pulling away.

"Hmm?" I licked my lips about to go in for more of his kisses.

"I'm down for PDA and all, but I don't want to give Junior a show on the birds and the bees." He got to his feet and held out a hand to help me up.

With Junior all hyped up about sleeping in a tent with Logan, we said our "good-nights" to everyone and practically ran towards the cabin for some much needed private time.

Jacob's gaze swept over my naked body, I laid there open and completely defenseless to him. He slowly lowered himself over me, covering me with his body, spreading my legs to accommodate his. He cupped my face, kissing me deeply, his hips grinding slowly, purposely to mine, and I felt him, hard and heavy against me. He stood up and my body instantly missed his warmth, his shirt was already gone, his Levi's undone. He stripped himself down to skin and muscle, and what beautiful skin and muscles he has. The long hard lines of limbs, his tight, corrugated belly, his powerful thighs and I couldn't tear my eyes off of him. I fell in love with him all over again.

He lay down beside me. Cupping one of my breasts, he kissed the pink peak, then pulled back and caressed it with his thumb. "You're so beautiful, Bella."

"Not like you," I breathed out.

He let out a rough laugh, "Take my word for it, your body has got it all over mine." He stroked the backs of his fingers over my breasts and watched intently as the sensitive tips puckered tight for him, "There is so much to look at, so much to touch."

I can feel the tug of his caress, of his fingers, his mouth, all the way to my cervix. I was melting, dissolving away in pleasure. He swirled his tongue around a nipple, then lifted his head to watch it contract even more. He did it again and again, before finally sucking me into his mouth. I couldn't help but cry out and thrust against him. He began working on my other breast, while his hand slid down my belly. His fingers slipped toward my moist curls. My body responding to the sharp, burning electrical current, my every nerve leaped with anticipation, and driving need. His hand dipped a fraction lower, but not nearly low enough.

"Jake." I wrapped my fingers around his erection, and he swore roughly, his mouth claiming mine, hungrily, greedily.

He set a hand on my knee, urging my legs even further apart, and then lowered himself between my thighs. With his shoulders wedging my legs open, I was fully exposed to him. He ducked his head…

In the next moment I was a slave to his tongue. The fingers of my hands slid into his hair, fisted. For once I stopped thinking and just reacted.

My climax came, dazing and pummeling me. I was gasping for breath, my skin shining with sweat, hair clinging to my neck and face. A mess. A total mess. And loving it. His skin was damp with sweat too, he levered himself up, face tight, ebony eyes on mine. Jacob guided himself home and sank into me. It was a tight fit, as always. Eyes closed, face contorted in a mask of immense pleasure, he gripped my hips and rolled his, making us both gasp at the way my wet flesh gripped him.

With his name on my lips, I held on to him, digging my fingers into his biceps, he kept up the unerring, slow grinding of his hips, forward and back, forward and back, each thrust bringing me to a new height. Giving myself completely over to it, to him, I fought to keep my glazed eyes open and on his, but it was an effort.

Tilting up my hips, Jacob sank more fully into me, each subsequent slow withdrawal followed by a desperately craved thrust. I don't know if it was me panting his name, or if it was his own driving need, but he gradually increased the tempo, until I could feel myself spiraling again, shuddering with a second orgasm. As I fell, he rasped out my name and followed me over the edge.

I rested my head on his shoulder, wrapped my arm around his chest, and tossed my leg over him. His arms came around me, his fingers lazily going up and down my spine. No exchange of words were needed I squirmed my way closer to him, breathing him in, never wanting to let him go.


End file.
